


Four Times Johnny Had Sex with Evgeni and One Time They Didn’t

by baranduin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says. Thank you to hanarobi for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Johnny Had Sex with Evgeni and One Time They Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> While this is a standalone, it also fits in with my previous fic, In Transit, and takes place both before it and during it.

The first time Johnny and Evgeni have sex, it completely surprises Johnny. They have a day free for once but there they are in the middle of the U.S., in a hotel close to the arena with nothing else really nearby except a Denny's, a MacDonald's, a Burger King and an Olive Garden. Oh, and a 7-11. And three gas stations but only one has a mini-mart in it. The Olive Garden has never seemed so appealing.

When Evgeni knocks on Johnny's door, Johnny is glad to see him. The Russian is fun. The Russian is always fun unless it's competition time and then he's no fun at all. He becomes deadly and never cracks a smile until he's finished his skate and bestows delighted smiles upon his delighted audience (and delighted judges) and it all just sort of swirls around in a miasma of delightedness that annoys the skaters who have yet to have their turn. But it's not competition season, so when he knocks on Johnny's door and comes inside, Johnny's happy that he's come to visit and shoot the shit or have a gossip or whatever. He has no clue that _whatever_ will mean he'll be on his hands and knees in a few minutes getting royally nailed by Evgeni. The thing is, Johnny never got the faintest whiff before that Evgeni liked boys that way.

"I'm bored," Evgeni says after he comes inside the room and plops down on Johnny's bed with a dramatic sigh. "Entertain me!"

"Well," says Johnny and sits down on the bed next to Evgeni, who is curling and stretching on the bed, complete with little grunts and groans of satisfaction. "How _exactly_ would you like me to …"— he pauses to lick his lips—"…entertain you?" Johnny gets a little bubble of excitement in his belly though he tries to puncture it with a stern command. This cannot be happening, he thinks, and then reminds himself that the lazy, voluptuous smile Evgeni is now giving him is, well, nothing out of the ordinary. That is, it is nothing out of the ordinary when Evgeni's setting his sights on some girl for the night. Johnny's always quite envied those girls.

Evgeni reaches into his pocket, pulls out a little bottle of lube and a condom, and tosses them on the bed so that they come to rest right by Johnny's hip. Johnny stares at them a minute. Yes, that's lube and a condom, he tells his brain several times and several times his brain says, "What?"

"What do you think, Johnnik? Don't worry. If you don't want, it's no problem. Is just a suggestion for something to do, to have little bit of fun. Johnnik?"

Johnny emerges from his fugue state to find Evgeni sitting up and inching closer, his smile fading into a worried expression. Well, good, the easier to launch an apparently welcome attack and claim his lottery prize because, really, it does seem like he's won the sex lottery today.

Johnny flings himself at Evgeni and kisses him, an off-center kiss that lands mostly on Evgeni's cheek. Evgeni, being the excellent technician, corrects their angle and returns the kiss with enthusiasm, and soon they're rolling around on the bed, rutting hard against each other.

It all goes very well, and when they're done and are lying naked together between the sheets, Johnny's head pillowed on Evgeni's shoulder and Evgeni stroking circles against Johnny's back, Johnny speaks. "Zhen'ka, where did you learn to do that? I mean, there were all those rumors of you and Alexei though I never thought anything of them. It's not like I mean to pry … at least not too much …" He can't resist arching an eyebrow.

Evgeni just laughs for a long time, but silently, his chest heaving a little. "Oh, Johnny, Johnny …" And then he cracks up some more.

"What is so funny? Have I grown another head? And answer my question." He elbows Evegeni in the ribs.

Evgeni does. He stifles his laugh, then says, looking a little sheepish, "I learn today. You are a good teacher. I have been … waiting for the right time. Since a while."

"Really?" Johnny is way too thrilled and knows it but he doesn't care. "Define a while."

"Remember? A couple years ago when you were so good to me when I was hurt." Johnny does remember, he remembers very well, but there is no need to say anything more about it tonight, especially not with Evgeni smiling so sweetly at him.

And that is their first time, which also turns out to be a first time for Evgeni as well though Johnny never would have known unless he asked. And since Zhenya is always honest, even when it means his words sound unnecessarily harsh to North American ears and they get him in trouble, Johnny knows it is the truth.

* * *

Johnny figures that now that they've broken the ice, so to speak, there's time enough for plenty of tour sex, but somehow it doesn't happen again. At first he doesn't mind; he's sore enough to remember the whole thing quite clearly. Remember it he does, several times a day, usually with his hand wrapped around his cock, jacking himself off to the timing of Evgeni's thrusts in his memory. He finds that sometimes when Evgeni is performing, he needs to not watch, not with all those ass swivels and hip thrusts Evgeni is so fond of throwing into his programs. Evgeni, not to put too fine a point on it, is addicted to the squeals and shrieks he gets with the merest twitch of his ass.

They act the same way around each other as they always have done. That's good. There's no weirdness. That's normal, the way it should be for something that happened so casually. Apparently they might now be friends with benefits. Sometimes Johnny thinks he sees a little something extra in Evgeni's eyes, but he's just not sure and is content to let things be.

But if the opportunity should arise again, Johnny would not be averse. Unfortunately the chance never presents itself, the tour scheduling and timing just doesn't work in their favor, and neither of them takes the step to initiate something. It is not until the final night of the tour that they find a quiet corner and talk. They've both had a few drinks and the normal sentimentality of tour's end is upon them.

Evgeni begins it. "We had a good time this year, you think?"

"Yeah. We did."

"I wish …" But then Evgeni trails off, takes a pull on his beer bottle, and sits back, staring at Johnny. When Johnny meets his gaze steadily, Evgeni flushes a little, which pleases Johnny because now he knows what Evgeni wishes. He wasn't quite sure before but now he is.

Johnny takes the plunge. "Well, you _could_ have …"

Evgeni bridles a little at the implication. He splutters a bit. "So you too … after … could …"

Sometimes Evgeni's English, usually competent, deserts him. But Johnny understands and doesn't laugh, not much. "Yeah, I know. We both could have but we didn't."

Evgeni leans forward and ruffles Johnny's hair. "There is still time tonight? What do you say?"

Johnny's heart skips a beat and then sinks. He shakes his head. "Red eye home tonight. Sorry."

Johnny is happy to see disappointment in Evgeni's eyes. Evgeni smiles, one side of his mouth quirked up ruefully. He shrugs and says, "There will be next year, other tours, other competitions."

So they part for that time.

* * *

It turns out that the next time for them happens on another tour. This time they're in Prague and it's after the show. Both of them are tired but when Evgeni catches Johnny's eye as they're going back to the hotel, Johnny nods his yes.

A half hour later, Johnny opens his door.

Evgeni bounds in, a big grin on his face, his tiredness evaporated for the moment. "I'm here, жена!"

Johnny stands with his hands on his hips and glares. "And about time, too! I thought I was going to have to send out the search party for my муж!"

They laugh but then they kiss and Johnny finds himself pressed against the wall and being thoroughly felt up. This time Evgeni pushes Johnny onto his back and spreads his knees wide, and Johnny likes this better. He can see everything and he likes what he sees, especially the way Evgeni's face grows so still and serious just before he comes with a sharp cry.

 

* * *

The third time feels dangerous to Johnny.

Cup of Russia 2009. Johnny wants to wipe the experience away. He wishes he hadn't come. He wants to quit forever. Needless to say, he is fragile after the long program and just wants to go home. But he pulls himself together to meet with his fans and, as always, they are so sweet and loving to him that he smiles in spite of his sadness and feels cheered up. Too bad it doesn't last.

When there is a quiet knock at his door around midnight, he assumes it's his mom or Tara.

Evgeni smiles tentatively when Johnny answers the door. "Hi," he says. "A little company maybe?"

When Johnny doesn't respond and just stands there staring at him, Evgeni says, "I don't have to stay. I understand."

Oddly enough, it seems that the only person he does actually want to see is Evgeni. He does understand, not that Johnny plans on pouring his heart out, not that he even needs to. Evgeni may be tonight's winner and the king of figure skating but he's had his own disappointments and losses and Johnny knows how hard won his victory was tonight.

"Of course, come in, Zhenya," Johnny says and pulls Evgeni into the room and into a hug, which Evgeni returns with such genuine warmth that Johnny sighs and just rests his head on Evgeni's shoulder. They stand that way for several minutes, and Evgeni strokes Johnny's hair and rocks him back and forth.

Competition is over for now. Friendship, whether platonic or erotic or maybe some hybrid, can resume.

"Come on," Evgeni says, taking Johnny's hand and leading him to the bed. "Let us lie down. I am beat."

Johnny can't resist. "Well, no, I wouldn't say _you're_ beat. Now, _I'm_ beat, that's for sure."

"What? Has my English gone wrong again?"

Evgeni is sitting on the bed, pulling off his shoes and looking up at Johnny with that mix of confusion and self-deprecating humor that Johnny always finds endearing.

"No, you're fine. I'm the one gone wrong tonight."

Evgeni clucks at him and proceeds to undress him, slowly and with many kisses and caresses as he strips each piece of clothing away and tosses it on the floor. Each kiss warms Johnny, and he begins to feel like himself again.

They end up in the bed naked together with the covers pulled up, lying on their sides facing each other, nose to nose, their arms draped around each other's waist, just nuzzling at each other every now and then. Johnny starts to wonder if they're actually just going to sleep together, which is fine with him, maybe even preferable.

Evgeni turns over on his back and begins to rub his own knees.

"Hurting?" Johnny asks softly and reaches down, replacing Evgeni's hands with his own.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Now Johnny notices that the lines on Evgeni's face have grown deeper. He's too young for it to be age, but then elite figure skating strips away youth so fast.

"Then why? Why come back to compete again and put yourself through all this? You already won everything." Johnny shakes his head.

Evgeni opens his mouth to speak but doesn't. Instead an entire world of expressions crosses his face. He looks at Johnny and shrugs. "I need it. You know?"

"Yes, Zhenech'ka. I do."

They don't fuck tonight, but they do spend an hour giving each other pleasure, very carefully and slowly, with their hands and mouths. When they finish, they turn out the lights and cuddle down together, Evgeni spooned up tight against Johnny's back. Johnny falls asleep to the even cadence of Evgeni's breathing.

When he wakes up in the morning, Evgeni is gone and Johnny knows that something has changed between them, some new level of intimacy has been reached and that he must be very careful in the future.

* * *

"Why isn't Yana with you?"

"She has her own things to do, so many things with her business. She works hard."

Johnny takes a deep breath and asks, "Does she know?"

"Oh, yes," Evgeni answers immediately.

"And?"

Evgeni thinks about it for a while, the only sound the clacking of the train's wheels that are carrying them from St. Petersburg to Moscow. "I do not think she loves it, but she knows this gives me something I need and she knows I love her." Evgeni gives Johnny a long, level look. "And if she asked me to not do this, I would not, Johnnich'ka."

Johnny respects that, but he cannot help being glad that Evgeni has said he needs this thing with him. _Be careful. Don't make too much of this._

Johnny is glad that this little conversation happens after they've finished making love rather than before, but he is glad it happens.

_Be careful. Don't make too much of this. He isn't._

* * *

Note:

Жена = wife  
Муж = husband

Johnny is fond of calling Evgeni his Russian husband.


End file.
